


Little Hero

by AliceNightmary



Series: Heroes grow in all shapes and sizes! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse though not much, Alcohol, Children, Cookies, Daycare, Happy, colorful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's first day at a Daycare and he meets wonderful new friends for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a new series, but these are more like, short stories about how these little heroes grew up in a world without gods and they all are childhood friends. hope you like it!
> 
> Ps: Ratings will go up as the story progresses.

"Litt'e piece o' shit, hurry up!" grumbled a fat balding man as he yanked a small black haired child's arm. The 5 year old boy winced and muffled a cry, if he cried the man would only be more mad. He didn't want the man to be even more mad. He didn't like it when people were mad, though, no one really got mad with him except Smelly Gabe, the man who just pulled his arm enough to hurt. His mama was real sweet though, she was the prettiest being he's ever seen, how she was with this troll of a man, the boy didn't really understand. What he understood though was that his mama needed a hero, and one day he would grow strong enough to defeat the evil troll.. But not yet.. Percy was was too small to take on the evil smell troll.

Percy looked up and gasped as he saw the pretty colorful looking house. It was big, but not too big. Just comfortably to live in with a family. Pink rooftop with orange windowsills, the house itself was bright blue and the door was light green. Percy almost squealed. Fairies must live here! That could be the only explanation for the funny colored house.

Percy would have bolted towards the house, but Smelly Gabe had a bruising hold on Percy's little arm. Stupid Troll. He began to drag Percy passed the front gate, and towards the green door. With loud knocking and muttering of cuss words from the fat man, the door opened to reveal a woman with caramel colored hair and pretty, pretty eyes. "Almond!" Percy shouted which ended with him all smiley and eyes wide with curiosity.

The woman wrinkled her nose from the smell the man was emitting and knelt down to try and get on Percy's level, which was a bit difficult since he was so small. "What is your name?" The pretty lady asked. He was about to reply until Smell Gabe pushed him towards the lady. "Look, hot stuff, I have to go, his mother is working and wont be back until tomorrow morning so I'll pick him up when you close... What time you close again?" 

The lady turned to look up at the man and stood up, straightening herself. "The Daycare closes at 6 pm, sir." She replied sweetly, but Percy noticed her voice didn't match her eyes. Smelly Gabe muttered something under his breath and walked away, leaving Percy and the lady at the step. The caramel haired lady looked down at Percy again. "So! " She exclaimed as she took Percy's hand, walking into the house. "What is your name, little one? Mine is Calypso, but you can call me Cally, since many children your age can't really pronounce, um.. say my name right. " She stopped at the kitchen and Percy sniffed the air. His smile grew wider. "Cookies!" 

Calypso laughed. "Your name is cookies?" That remark made him blush. "Um.. My name is Pewcy" He fiddled with his shirt. "Pewcy?" Percy shook his head as he looked up at her. "Pewcy!!" Calypso was silent for a moment and smiled. "Ah, perhaps, Percy?" He nodded and clapped his hands. "Yes, Yes! Pewcy!" The bright smiling boy made her laugh. "All right then Percy, It's almost snack time, want to go meet the others in the little dining room while waiting for these yummy cookies?" Percy nodded again and ran out of the kitchen. He was afraid of being lost, but only for a second, because he started to follow the sound of the voices of other children.

He walked in the room that was next to the kitchen and stood at the doorway. So many children were laughing, they looked happy, talking and playing with each other, drawing on the white table cloth with some sort of markers. Percy began to chew on his bottom lip. He was so excited when his mama said he would go to a place where he can play with other kids and make friends, but he never made any friends before, what if they don't like him? He only knew his mama and Smelly Gabe. Cally too now, and she was sweet like his mama..

Percy blinked and looked at the kids when he noticed how quiet it was. His bright sea green eyes showed fear, his tiny body trembling until a blonde girl with grey eyes stood in front of him. She was tall, well, maybe not too tall, but she was a bit taller than Percy. She stared at him, not a smile on her face, that made Percy cower a little, making himself a bit smaller. "Annabeth! Don't scare the little one!" a very tanned girl with black hair and black eyes stood beside the blonde girl named Annabeth. "Hi! I'm Reyna! And this is my best friend Annabeth! Why don't you sit with us?!" The taller girl of the two smiled.

"Pewcy" Percy squeaked and nodded as he followed the two girls to the table. Reyna pulled out a chair for him and helped him onto it. Percy blushed and whispered a small thank you. He was still nervous as the other children were staring at him. Two twins smiled mischievously as they held their markers towards Percy. "Canvas!" They shouted and practically tackled him off the chair. He squealed as he felt the markers touch his face and arms, it tickled.

When the two trouble makers were done drawing on the small one, they backed away.

"Stunning!"

"Beautiful!"

"Pretty!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

The two blonde boys hi fived each other and sat back on their chairs. The other children giggled to themselves. Percy blinked as he stood up and looked at his arms. Pretty patterns and pretty colors covered them. His eyes were beaming. "Wow! It's so pretty! You are awethum!" That made the twins smirk proudly."We're the best of the best"

"Cookies are ready!" Calypso walked in with a plate of steaming cookies and gasped, almost dropping the plate. "Percy! Oh, did the Stolls get to you?" Dark almond eyes zoomed in on two blond boys, ducking under the table. "Oh, you boys!" She set the plate down and sighed. "Don't worry, Percy, it's the washable markers so let me get a wet cloth a-" Percy gasped. "No! Please I like it! I look pretty! Please?" He looked at her with begging eyes. Eyes that his own mother couldn't even resist sometimes. 

Calypso studied Percy a bit and smiled. "You like it that much, hm? Okay, but before you go home, we should wash that off, so that your mama won't be too upset, okay?" Percy nodded happily and quickly got back on his chair to have some cookies. Calypso gave a sweet laugh as she gave each children 2 cookies and a glass of milk. As soon as the cookies were set on the plate, the children devoured them. 

Percy came to learn to the other children's name, or as much as he could remember them.

The two twins were named Fred and George Weasley, though Annabeth then chided and said that their names were Travis and Connor Stoll, which made more sense since Cally called them the Stoll twins. The boys were 8 years old.

He remembered the blonde girl and the tan girl with black hair. Annabeth Chase who was 7 years old, and Reyna.. Reyna Ram... Percy just called her Reyna, so much easier. And she was 7 years old too.

The Asian looking boy's name was Frank Zhang and he was 6 years old. He was a bit chubby, but Percy only thought that was really cute. Percy wasn't chubby at all, he didn't even have cute chubby cheeks like Frank did. Frank was kinda shy and he loved animals. Percy loved animals too, mostly water animals, but still, him and Frank hit it off quickly and looked at all the picture books Cally had with animals.

There was another 6 years old Asian child and her name was Drew Tanaka, she was a bit mean. She yelled at Percy a lot and kept explaining that hew name was 'Drew' not 'Dwew' Percy didn't really know the difference, he was trying to say her name right. She also kept explaining to him how Frank and her were not related even though they were both Asian. Frank was Chinese and Drew was Japanese. Again, Percy was confused, why were they called Asians if Frank and Drew were not Asian? Percy's brain hurt after that.

Will Solace was a bright and sunny boy. He was the oldest out of all the children, being 9, so he was an older brother figure. Percy never had an older brother before and Will was really kind and whenever someone had a boo boo, he always had a box of bandaids in his pocket for them. Will's bright blond hair and sky blue eyes sparkled whenever he got a chance to pull his bandaids out. Percy noticed that when he had gotten a paper cut from flipping pages when he was reading with Zhang.

but sadly, like all stories, fun things had to come to an end.

 

Percy was happy as he sniffed his arms while he was waiting at the door. The day was over and most of the kids had gone home, except Travis and Connor. His first day at Auntie Cally's house was wonderful! He made friends and he got to look pretty for the first time in his life. The shower was the most fun though, because Aunt Cally had used eye safety shampoo and they smelled like strawberries! Though, Percy was a bit sad that the pretty colors had to go away, but Travis and Connor both promised to make Percy pretty again the next time he came back and that made Percy happier than when his mom made blue chocolate chip pancakes.

The rancid smell hit Percy's nose and immediately Percy knew who it was. Smelly Gabe had come to pick him up, and he smelled worse than he did this morning when he dropped Percy off. He waved good bye to Aunt Cally, Travis, and Connor, as he ran towards the troll. He couldn't wait till the next time he could come back, maybe more children would join and he could make even more friends! Percy was just so happy, not even Smelly Gabe could make him sad like he normally did. He even ignored the fat man's insults and that always made Percy sad.

Someday, Percy would become a Hero, and heroes don't let anyone make them feel sad or scared. Percy wasn't afraid anymore either, he had friends now, lots and lots of friends. They helped him not to be afraid to make friends, so maybe they could help him to not be afraid to take down trolls too.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I know this is short, and again I'm writing drabbles, sort of.  
> Comments are appreciated! Let me know what you think and how I can make my stories better! Love ya! *Smooches*  
> My Tumblr is AliceNightmary


End file.
